Child of Sin
by endlessdreamer13
Summary: How could it be that the beast was kinder to her than the human? Sequel to Child of Darkness


Child of Sin

I was going through the various fics I've written and decided to go with the one with the most reviews (Bring Me to Life not included)

So I present to you the sequel to Child of Darkness.

__________

"We're almost there," the man said.

Nameless squirmed in her seat. "Where are we going? I…" She'd been about to say that she wanted to go home. "Do I get to go back home?"

"You'll have a new home once we get to Dirza," he told her.

"I don't like this ship," she grumbled. "What am I supposed to call you?"

"Samuel will do," was his response.

Nameless blinked. Was he at least going to tell her why he was taking her away from Azarath? It didn't seem like it. "Why are you taking me to some other planet?"

Samuel was starting to look annoyed. "Your mother couldn't take care of you anymore.

________

Nameless screamed. The ship's alarms were going off. She looked around for Samuel but she didn't see him. She struggled with her seatbelt, wanting to get to where people were. Where was Samuel? Had he left her?

"Das gor je?" came a harsh voice. Nameless couldn't help it; she began to cry at the sight of the monsters. One of them came closer to her. "Ee gal xe Trigon?" She was rubbing at all her eyes, trying to banish the tears.

Nameless screamed as they advanced toward her. She couldn't help it and things were exploding around her.

The monsters stood before her. "Please don't eat me?" she begged. All they did was laugh at her. The smallest one raised its arm, hit her, and then there was darkness.

_______

Where was she now? Some room, nicely decorated. She was in a large bed.

"I see you're awake Daughter," said a booming voice. Nameless gripped the blankets. "You have nothing to say to me? I've waited eight years to meet you."

The creature before her was huge, with horns and four eyes. Like me, she thought. "D-Daughter? Where's Arella?"

"Back on whatever back water planet she was living on. I've been searching for you; you're important to me."

"I am?" She'd never been important to anyone. "So…you're my father?" The creature nodded. He didn't seem as horrible as everyone said. He only looked scary. "Why do you look…all big and red? And you have a strange aura."

Trigon chuckled, something that made Nameless shiver. "I am a demon Child, as are you."

Nameless struggled to show no emotion. "So…everyone was right? I am a monster."

"Yes you are," her father told her, "and you should be proud of it. You can do whatever you want."

"You need a proper name," Father, as she thought of him, said. She liked it much better living with him. It was scary sometimes and the things they taught her didn't seem nice, but hardly anyone was mean to her. Being mean to her meant…bad things from Father. "Something fierce."

Nameless had no idea what her name could be. She played around with some of her energy in her hand, tossing it up and down like a ball.

"Zierra? Tertrathorne?"

"I like bunnies. They're cute. Maybe Bunny?" Nameless suggested.

The look in Father's eyes frightened her. "No, I said something fierce. You need a strong name. What do you want to be, a weakling?"

"N-No sir."

Realizing that he had scared her, Trigon said, "Well, maybe some other type of animal."

"My soul self looks like a bird. I could have a bird name."

"That could work. Father smiled. "Crow?" He glanced at her. "No. Vulture? Hawk? Raven?"

"I like that one," Nameless said shyly.

"Raven it is then. It's a strong name."

Raven beamed at him.

_________

They celebrated her day of birth. She wasn't even sure how her father knew it when she didn't. It made her feel special. Here, no one dared tell her that she shouldn't have been born. Here, they did what she said. It was a good place. Yes, a good place. It didn't scare her at all.

______________

They were expecting her to kill someone. Who it would be had yet to be decided, but she'd have to kill someone.

People had already died because of her. The ship she had been on had been attacked by her Father's beasts, and even the demons who crossed her. It made her feel bad and now she was going to have to kill someone.

___________

"Don't be afraid to you your powers. Embrace them. Focus on your anger," Father told her. "Don't think of holding back. Think of your mother, the brats, everyone who told you that you were worthless. Think of being able to destroy them. Give them a reason to have hated you.

__________

Emotions were terrifying. So much rage and hate. And joy. There was joy at causing suffering.

Raven wished she couldn't feel any of it.

____________

This place was wrong. It was horrible. Father was furious with her for not taking any lives. It was either kill or leave.

* * *

To be continued?


End file.
